Stepmother? Oh No!
by Dew'yellow
Summary: "Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu ibu!" Donghae tidak menyukai Heechul. Tetapi Hangeng malah akan menikah dengan Heechul. Keputusan Hangeng membuat Donghae frustasi. Kabar tentang keluarganya pun tersebar luas di sekolah. Apa yang terjadi? BL/ Donghae,Siwon/ WonHae.
1. Chapter 1

**-Stepmother? Oh No!-**

**Tan Donghae**

**Siswa kelas X di Huston High School. Berumur 15 tahun. Ayahnya adalah seorang pengusaha kaya bernama Tan Hangeng. Ibunya telah meninggal saat melahirkan Donghae. Memiliki kepribadian yang emosional. Dia merupakan salah satu siswa yang terkenal di sekolahnya. Bukan karena prestasinya, melainkan karena perbuatannya yang selalu membuat ulah di sekolah. Menyukai seniornya Siwon sejak pertama kali melihatnya.**

**Choi Siwon**

**Siswa kelas XI di Huston High School. Berumur 16 tahun. Ia adalah salah satu siswa berprestasi di sekolah. Menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS dan ketua klub basket. Anak tunggal dari keluarga Choi. Orang tuanya membuka usaha di luar negeri. Bersahabat baik dengan Yunho dan Yesung. Ia sudah bersahabat dengan Yunho sejak kecil. Seorang yang berkepribadian baik dan sopan.**

**Tan Hangeng**

**Ayah dari seorang Tan Donghae. Sangat menyayangi anak satu-satunya, Donghae. Seorang yang berwibawa dan sukses meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Mencintai seorang wanita bernama Heechul.**

**Jung Yunho**

**Siswa kelas XI di Huston High School. Berumur 16 tahun. Menjabat sebagai wakil ketua OSIS. Ia adalah seorang yang lebih mengutamakan persahabatan daripada persoalan cinta. Mencintai adik kelasnya yang bernama Jaejoong sejak Junior High School.**

**Kim Yesung**

**Siswa kelas XI di Huston High School. Berumur 16 tahun. Menjabat sebagai Ketua Keamanan sekolah. Bersahabat dengan Siwon dan Yunho sejak kelas X. Termasuk salah satu dari tiga siswa tampan dan diidolakan di sekolah bersama Siwon dan Yunho.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 1]**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki dewasa berumur tiga puluh tujuh tahunan memijit pelipisnya pelan disertai helaan nafas berkali-kali. Beberapa berkas dokumen terbuka di meja, belum ia selesaikan. Tubuhnya terasa lelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan yang tak kunjung habis. Waktu menunjukkan pukul 7.00 pm. Jam kerja telah selsai dua jam yang lalu. Kantor warisan ayahnya yang ia kelola sekarang telah sepi. Mungkin beberapa karyawan yang kerja lembur dan petugas keamanan yang masih berjaga dan belum meninggalkan kantor. Tangannya bergerak mengambil tas dan merapikan dokumen-dokumen di meja. Dia memiliki seorang anak yang juga membutuhkan perhatiannya di rumah.

"Aah.. tuan, anda sudah pulang?" Pelayan rumah menyambut sang tuan dan membawakan tas tuannya. Berjalan mmengikuti di belakang.

"Apa Donghae sudah tidur?" Tanya Hangeng dengan langkah memasuki kamarnya. Melepas jas dan melonggarkan dasi yang dikenakan. Pelayan setia itu meletakkan tas tuannya di sebuah meja. Membantu meletakkan jas tuannya pada gantungan baju di sudut kamar. "Belum, tuan muda Donghae berada di kamarnya." Jawab sang pelayan, tangannya menyiapkan baju ganti untuk Hangeng. "Terima kasih Park, kau boleh keluar."

"Baik tuan." Sang pelayan berumur lima puluh tahuanan menundukkan kepalanya hormat dan pergi meninggalkan sang tuan. Di ambang pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena panggilan Hangeng, "Ah ya, dimana Jung soo?" Hangeng menanyakan keberadaan anak Park yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri.

"Dia ada di kamar tuan muda." Hangeng menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti dan Park menutup pintu kamar tuannya.

* * *

"Kau mau yang biru atau hitam Hae?" Jung soo menawarkan dua handphone terbaru dengan warna casing yang berbeda yang ia lihat di layar laptopnya. Donghae menggelengkan kepala membuatnya kebingungan. Melihat Donghae yang berbaring tertelungkup di sampingnya tak tertarik, Jungsoo menggerakkan kursornya dan gambar handphone pada layar laptopnya berganti. "Kalau ini?" Kembali Jungsoo bertanya. Donghae melihatnya dan lagi-lagi menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tak perlu handphone baru hyung." Ucapnya bosan. Namun, perlahan jarinya menunjuk sebuah gambar handphone di layar. "Aah.. belikan aku itu hyung, satu yang itu." Jungsoo menghela nafasnya, bukankah itu tadi handphone yang sudah ditunjukkannya. Tadi anak itu menolaknya dan sekarang meminta.

"Baiklah. Sekarang tidurlah. Besok hyung berikan padamu." Ujarnya. Tangannya sibuk membereskan laptop. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam, ia keluar membiarkan adik kecilnya beristirahat.

* * *

**oOo**

Suasana kelas menjadi ramai saat jam istirahat tiba. Donghae bersama Kangin dan Junsu teman dekatnya yang ia kenal enam bulan lalu. Sejak mereka berkenalan pada acara perkenalan murid baru di kelas. Mereka bertiga berteman dekat dan popular di Huston High School. Selain karena wajah mereka, status keluarga mereka yang kaya adalah salah satu sebabnya. Meskipun banyak siswa kaya dan popular di sekolah tersebut, tetapi mereka bertiga yang sering menarik perhatian baik guru maupun siswa.

Donghae berjalan cepat menuju kantin dengan dua temannya di belakang. Seorang siswa seangkatannya berjalan berlawanan arah hingga tak sengaja menabrak Donghae dan menumpahkan minuman yang dibawanya di seragam Donghae. "Yah! Kau sengaja ya?" Bentak Donghae membersihkan seragam kotornya.

"Ah! Maaf Hae aku tak sengaja." Pemuda itu ikut membersihkan kemeja seragam Donghae yang kotor. Dan tangan Donghae menangkisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau membuat seragamku semakin kotor!" Teriaknya mendorong tubuh pemuda di hadapannya. Pemuda itu kesal dengan sikap Donghae, sudah baik ia meminta maaf dan membantu membersihkan noda di kemeja Donghae tapi ia malah di dorong.

"Dasar tak tahu berterima kasih!" Dengus Jaejoong dan menjambak rambut Donghae kuat. "Ya!" Jerit Donghae membalas jambakan Jaejoong.

Mereka saling mendorong dan berguling saling menjambak. Di sekeliling mereka, siswa dan siswi berkumpul menonton pertunjukkan itu dan berteriak memberi dukungan pada masing-masing jagoan. Beberapa diantaranya bahkan tertawa melihat pertengkaran konyol itu. Tak ada di antara kerumunan siswa yang melerai keduanya. Hingga sang ketua OSIS datang menyeruak masuk ke dalam kerumunan siswa.

"Ya! Hentikan!"

**.**

**.**

Keduanya berada di ruang guru ditemani sang ketua OSIS. Rambut keduanya berantakan bahkan kemeja mereka lusuh. Guru BK memandang keduanya kesal. Terutama pada Donghae. Tak hanya satu kali ini Donghae berbuat seperti itu, bahkan para guru sudah hafal jika terjadi keributan di sekolah, kemungkinan besar Donghae pelakunya. Dan sepertinya semua penghuni sekolah tahu. Inilah mengapa Donghae 'terkenal' di sekolahnya.

"Donghae, apalagi kali ini?" Tanya Kim seongsenim berusaha sabar.

"Dia yang mulai duluan!" Adu Donghae dengan wajah kesalnya. Tak jauh berbeda dengan wajah Jaejoong yang duduk di sebelahnya. "Apa? Kau duluan yang-"

"Sudah.. sudah!" Lerai Kim seongsenim menghentikan perdebatan kedua muridnya. "Kalian berdua harus membersihkan lapangan setelah pulang sekolah selama tiga hari sebagai hukuman!" Perintahnya dan menyuruh Siwon, sang ketua OSIS mengawasi keduanya. Siwon mengangguk paham dan mereka bertiga meninggalkan ruang BK.

"Apa kau?!"

"Apa hah?!"

"Ya! Hentikan!" Siwon menengahi perdebatan kecil antara Donghae dan Jaejoong. "Donghae, lebih baik kau sekarang masuk ke kelasmu! Dan kau Jae, ayo aku antar ke kelasmu." Ucap Siwon lalu menarik tangan Jaejoong agar mengikutinya. Meninggalkan Donghae yang kesal bukan main dengan sikap Siwon yang lebih peduli pada Jaejoong. Ia berbalik dan melangkah menuju kelasnya dengan emosi. "Apa lihat-lihat!" Geramnya saat berpapasan dengan dua orang siswa di lorong. Dan mereka memilih tak menanggapi sikap Donghae.

Seorang siswa melihat kejadian itu jauh di belakang Donghae yang sudah berjalan ke kelasnya. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum dan berlalu. Seorang teman mengejarnya di belakang. "Hey.. tunggu, kenapa kau memakai kaos olahraga? Kita kan tidak ada pelajaran olahraga?" Tangannya merangkul pundak sahabatnya. "Kemejaku kotor, jadi sementara aku memakai ini dulu." Jawabnya menunjukkan kaos olahraganya.  
"Oh. Yasudah ayo masuk." Yunho mengajak sahabatnya segera masuk ke kelas.

* * *

Donghae menggerutu kesal karena tak nyaman dengan seragamnya yang basah. Ia ragu masuk ke kelas dan berlari menuju loker. Lebih baik ia mengganti bajunya dengan pakaian olahraga saja daripada merasa tak nyaman. Di depan loker, ia baru teringat pakaian olahraganya baru ia cuci dan ada di rumah. "Huuft…." Kepalanya tertunduk lesu tapi tangannya masih tetap membuka loker. "Eh? Kemeja siapa ini? Seingatku aku tak menyimpan kemeja lain di loker." Gumamnya heran. Tangannya mengambil kemeja seragam itu dan, "Karena berada di lokerku, ini milikku sekarang." Tersenyum, ia bergegas mengganti seragamnya yang kotor.

"Hae, darimana kau mendapatkan kemeja itu?" Kangin bertanya saat Donghae duduk di sampingnya. Donghae hanya menggeleng dan mengacuhkan Kangin. Tak mendapat jawaban, Kangin beralih menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang, berbicara dengan Junsu. "Apa itu dari malaikat penolongnya?"Ujarnya berbisik pada Junsu. "Mungkin. Aku jadi penasaran siapa orang itu. Ingat kan saat Donghae terkunci di kamara mandi? Ada yang menolongnya. Lalu, saat-"

"Ya! Kalian berdua! Jangan berbicara di kelasku atau kalian keluar!" Sang guru yang mengajar mendelik marah pada Kangin dan Junsu yang tertangkap tak memperhatikan pelajran.

"Maaf seonsaengnim." Ucap keduanya memperbaiki duduk mereka.

**oOo**

"Donghae, darimana saja kau? Kau tahu ini sudah jam delapan malam?" Hangeng memergoki Donghae yang baru pulang. Padahal sekolah selesai pukul 2.00 pm. Anak itu menundukkan kepalanya takut. "Tadi gurumu menelepon, kau bertengkar lagi?" Donghae tak menjawab hingga Pak Park datang. "Tuan muda, saya sudah menyiapkan air hangat untuk mandi. Sebaiknya tuan muda segera masuk ke kamar dan membersihkan diri." Ucapnya halus. Donghae mengangguk dan berlalu menuju kamarnya.

"Hah.. Park, aku pusing dengan anak itu." Keluh Hangeng menghempaskan tububnya di sofa ruang tamu. "Apa aku harus mencarikannya ibu? Semakin hari dia semakin nakal saja." Hangeng kembali memijit pelipisnya. Park menuangkan teh hangat untuk tuannya. "Tuan muda anak yang baik tuan. Dia hanya kesepian." Senyum Park tak lepas saat berbicara. Bagaimanapun ia tahu sifat tuan mudanya yang sudah ia asuh sejak kecil karena Nyonya Tan tak memiliki kesempatan mengasuh anak semanis Donghae karena sesaat setelah melahirkan Donghae, Nyonya Tan meninggal.

"Makan malam sudah siap Tuan, saya akan memanggil Tuan muda untuk turun." Pamit Park dan menaiki tangga menuju kamar Donghae.

.

.

Tok.. tok..

"Masuk."

"Tuan, makan malam sudah siap. Ayah anda sudah menunggu di meja makan."

"Aku tak mau makan." Ucap Donghae. Tubuhnya bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Nanti anda bisa sakit." Bujuk Pak Park mengelus rambut Donghae. "Aku tak lapar." Donghae menutup tubuhnya dengan selimut tebal. Pak Park menyerah, ia lalu keluar menemukan anaknya hendak memasuki kamar Donghae.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Jungsoo.

"Dia tak mau makan Jungsoo, bujuk tuan muda."

"Baiklah. Lebih baik ayah menemani Tuan Hangeng di meja makan."

Jungsoo memasuki kamar Donghae dan mengguncang tubuh Donghae. "Hae, lihat apa yang hyung bawa!" Serunya. Perlahan Donghae membuka selimutnya. "Apa hyung?"

"Ini, handphone barumu!" Setelah melihatnya, mata Donghae berbinar. Segera ia raih benda itu dalam genggamannya. Ia peluk Jungsoo dengan erat. Begitupun dengan Jungsoo yang tertawa bersama Donghae. "Terima kasih hyung." Ucapnya senang. Jungsoo mengangguk.

"Itu dari ayahmu. Ayahmu melarang hyung membelikannya untukmu dan dia yang membelikannya sendiri untukmu. Kau harus berterima kasih padanya." Mendengar perkataan Jungsoo, Donghae semakin senang. Ia selalu senang jika ayahnya memperhatikannya. Segera ia berlari turun menghampiri ayahnya di meja makan. Pelukan mendarat di leher Hangeng dan ditambah sebuah kecupan di pipi. "Aku mencintaimu!" Ujarnya dan duduk di samping sang ayah. Memulai acara makan malamnya. Hangeng tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Donghae dengan sayang. Pak Park yang melihatnya tersenyum bahagia. Diikuti Jungsoo yang baru turun dari tangga dan juga tersenyum.

"Jungsoo! Kemarilah.. ayo kita makan." Seru Hangeng memanggil Jungsoo. Pak Park dan Jungsoo sudah dianggap keluarga oleh Hangeng. Bahkan Jungsoo menjadi orang kepercayaannya di kantor.

* * *

**oOo**

Dua siswa menyusuri lorong sekolah mengikuti Donghae. "Ya! Kenapa kalian masih mengikutiku?!" Sudah habis kesabaran Donghae melihat dua orang teman seangkatannya terus mengikutinya sejak pagi. Keduanya tersenyum dan berlari kecil mendekati Donghae.

"Aku membawa bekal untukmu Hae." Ucap lelaki dengan wajah tampan yang berdiri di sisi kiri Donghae.

"Jangan makan itu, makan milikku saja ok?" Seseorang di sebelah kanan Donghae menyingkirkan kotak bekal Minho dan menyodorkan miliknya. Minho tak terima dan mendorong siswa yang lebih pendek darinya, Key. "Ya!" Jerit Key, balik mendorong tubuh Minho. Kedua tangannya lalu memegang tangan Donghae, memberikan kotak bekalnya. Tapi Minho segera mengambilnya dari tangan Donghae. Keduanya terus berdebat dan saling mendorong hingga tubuh Minho yang limbung akibat dorongan Key menghantam Donghae yang berdiri di antara mereka.

"Aiish…", Gerutu Donghae merasakan pantatnya bertemu lantai. Sementara kedua orang yang bertengkar seolah tak menyadari perbuatan mereka dan terus melanjutkan perdebatan. Susah payah ia tahan amarahnya yang sudah memuncak, ingin memaki dua orang di hadapannya. Dengan menahan kesal ia berdiri dan berlalu pergi dari sana meninggalkan Minho dan Key yang sudah dilerai beberapa siswa yang lewat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Yunho duduk menikmati makanannya bersama sahabatnya di kantin. Obrolan-obrolan ringan menyertai acara makan keduanya. "Hey, kau lihat anak itu?" Tunjuk Yunho pada Donghae yang duduk di salah satu meja kantin. "Si pembuat masalah." Bisiknya dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Dia masih kelas satu tapi tingkahnya melebihi anak kelas tiga." Heran Yunho mengingat semua keributan ulah Donghae.

"Sudahlah, mungkin dia punya alasan berbuat seperti itu. Cepat habiskan makananmu Yun!" Ucap sahabat Yunho dengan tersenyum. Mereka berdua memperhatikan teman mereka, Siwon, berjalan menghampiri meja Donghae.

Siwon berjalan cepat menuju tempat duduk Donghae. "Donghae, kau masih belum puas kemarin? Pasti kau yang merusak loker Jaejoong kan?" Kata-kata Siwon diucapkannya dengan volume keras hingga para siswa yang berada di kantin mendengarnya. Mendadak suasana hening tercipta. Donghae tak terima dituduh seperti itu. Ia berdiri dan berteriak membalas ucapan Siwon, "Apa? Merusak loker Jaejoong? Bukan aku yang melakukannya!" Belanya tak terima dituduh sembarangan.

"Sudahlah jangan berbohong! Sekarang ikut aku! Kau harus minta maaf pada Jaejoong!" Siwon menarik tangan Donghae. Donghae semakin kesal, untuk apa ia minta maaf atas kesalahan yang tidak dilakukannya. Semua mata yang ada mengarah melihat insiden itu. Donghae melepas tangan Siwon di pergelangan tangannya. Sungguh kesal dituduh seseorang hingga rasanya air matanya ingin keluar, apalagi Siwon, orang yang disukainya yang menuduhnya tanpa bukti seperti itu.

"Aku tak melakukan itu!" Teriaknya marah berlari pergi dari kantin. Siwon mendengus kesal dengan kelakuan Donghae. Ia yakin Donghae pelakunya meskipun ia belum mempunyai bukti. Yunho mendekati Siwon dan merangkulnya, "Tenanglah Won, lebih baik kita ke kelas." Ajaknya dan menoleh ke tempat duduknya semula hendak memangggil sahabatnya. "Eh? Kemana perginya Yesung?" Gumamnya lirih tak mendapati sosok sahabat yang tadi duduk bersamanya. Akhirnya ia hanya mengajak Siwon kembali ke kelas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae menangis di belakang sekolah sendiriran. Kekesalan dan kesedihannya tak terlampiaskan hingga akhirnya tak kuat menahan air matanya keluar. Kenapa ia yang selalu disalahkan. Ok, dia memang anak dengan emosi labil tapi bukan berarti orang bisa menuduh dan menyalahkannya terus. Dia harus menemui Jaejoong dan menanyakan siapa pelakunya. Sementara Yesung masih berkeliling sekolah mencari Donghae hingga kerumunan siswa menarik perhatiannya. 'Jangan-jangan Donghae ada di sana', pikirnya.

"Apa maksudmu menuduhku sebagai pelakunya?"

"Memang siapa lagi kalau bukan kau hah? Itu pasti perbuatanmu!"

"Seenaknya saja kau menuduh. Apa kau punya bukti?"

"Aku memang belum mempunyai bukti, tapi aku yakin pasti kau pelakunya!"

"YA!" Kesabaran Donghae sudah habis, ia mendorong tubuh Jaejoong. Tak terima, Jaejoong meninju wajah Donghae hingga ambruk. Jaejoong duduk di atas tubuh Donghae dan kembali melayangkan pukulannya. Giliran Donghae membalas dan menghantam pipi Jaejoong. Posisi mereka berganti menjadi Donghae yang di atas tubuh Jaejoong. Bersamaan dengan kedatangan Yesung, Siwon dan Yunho pun tiba di sana. Dengan sigap mereka bertiga melerai kedua orang yang bertengkar. Yunho yang memisahkan mereka, Siwon yang menahan tubuh Jaejoong, dan Yesung yang memeluk tubuh Donghae menahannya agar tak menyerang Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya! Lepas! Lepas!" Jerit Donghae marah berusaha melepaskan dirinya. Sementara Siwon sudah berhasil membawa Jaejoong pergi. Yunho menggelengkan kepalanya, "Apa yang kalian lihat? Bubar! Bubar! Kembali ke kelas kalian!" Ucap Yunho membubarkan kerumunan siswa. Ia yang merupakan wakil ketua OSIS memiliki kewajiban menciptakan kondisi lingkungan sekolah yang tenang. Yunho menoleh pada Donghae yang masih memberontak. "Hah…", helaan nafas berat keluar dari mulutnya. "Kau lagi.. kau lagi." Ujarnya tak habis pikir.

"Biar aku yang mengurusnya Yun, sebaiknya kau bantu menenangkan Siwon dan Jaejoong."

"Kau benar, Siwon juga perlu ku tenangkan. Kalau tidak, akan ku tebak Siwon dan anak ini yang akan bertengkar. Baiklah, kau urus dia ketua keamanan sekolah." Yunho meninggalkan mereka berdua menyusul Siwon dan Jaejoong.

"Lepas." Suara Donghae membuat pandangan Yesung yang sempat melirik Yunho kembali menoleh pada Donghae. Yesung melepaskan pegangannya pada tubuh Donghae. "Ikut aku, lukamu harus diobati." Segera ia tarik Donghae ke ruang UKS.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kompresan es menempel di pipi kanan Donghae. Tak jarang ringisan dan rintihan pelan keluar dari mulut Donghae. Tangan Yesung mengobati luka di sudut bibir Donghae dengan teliti. "Mana lagi yang luka?" Tanyanya setelah selesai dengan bibir Donghae. Donghae memandang Yesung heran, kenapa seniornya itu tak marah padanya. Biasanya senua orang selalu marah padanya setelah ia berbuat keributan. "Hyung tak marah atau menghukumku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

Yesung tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Donghae. "Aku tak akan menghukummu kali ini, bukankah hukuman dari Kim seonsaengnim masih tersisa satu hari?" Teringat dengan hukumannya membersihkan halaman sekolah, Donghae menggerutu sebal. Tak sadar ia mengerucutkan bibirnya hingga lukanya terasa perih. "Ah!" Jeritnya tertahan. Yesung meliriknya dan memberikan sebungkus coklat di tangan Donghae.

"Coklat bisa membuat mood mu baik. Istirahatlah di sini, aku akan mengijinkanmu." Donghae melongo memandang coklat di tangannya. Tak menyadari Yesung yang sudah keluar meninggalkan ruang UKS.

* * *

**oOo**

Hukuman membersihkan halaman sekolah berlanjut. Jaejoong dan Donghae, keduanya sama-sama memiliki memar di wajah. Mereka berdua menyapu halaman sekolah dari daun-daun yang berguguran. Jaejoong yang masih kesal dengan Donghae menyelesaikan hukumannya dengan cepat. Ia selesai membersihkan bagiannya lebih dulu dibanding Donghae. Siwon yang bertugas mengawasi keduanya selama menjalani hukuman berjalan menghampiri Jaejoong yang mengenakan tasnya. Bukan rahasia lagi jika sang ketua OSIS menyukai Jaejoong, adik kelasnya. Meskipun hubungan mereka masih sebatas teman dekat. Mereka berdua keluar gerbang bersama membuat Donghae melempar sapunya. "Kenapa bukan aku yang disukai Siwon hyung? Aaargh!" Kembali, tangannya meraih sapu yang ia lempar dan menyapu dedaunan dengan kencang.

"Uhuk.. uhuk.., ya! Kau bisa melukai seseorang." Donghae terlonjak kaget mendengar suara yang sepertinya tak asing.

"Hyung? Pergilah!" Donghae berucap ketus karena moodnya yang sedang buruk. Kembali menggerakkan sapunya tak tentu arah. Yesung menggelengkan kepalanya tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan hoobaenya satu ini. Ia duduk di bangku sisi lapangan sedikit menjauhi Donghae agar tak menghirup debu yang ditimbulkan oleh gerakan menyapu liar Donghae. "Jika kau terus melakukan itu, sampai malampun tak akan selesai. Dan aku tak akan membiarkanmu pulang sebelum hukumanmu terlaksana dengan baik", ucapnya santai dengan buku tebal di tangan, membaca baris demi baris rangkaian kata. Raut wajah Donghae semakin kesal dengan ucapan Yesung. Beberapa kali kakinya menendang bebatuan kecil yang di jumpai melampiaskan kekesalannya, di tengah hukuman menyapu lapangan.

* * *

Waktu telah menunjukkan pukul 5.35 p.m. Mega merah menampakkan semburatnya menghiasi langit sore. Burung-burung terbang kembali ke peraduannya. Donghae terduduk di tengah lapangan dengan peluh di wajahnya usai menyelesaikan hukuman. Ia lemparkan sapu di tangannya sembarangan. Keluhan kembali terucap dari bibirnya. Tubuhnya lelah dan ia ingin sampai di rumah secepatnya. Yesung mengamati semua tingkah Donghae dari pinggir lapangan. Hukuman terselesaikan dengan baik, tak buruk juga hasilnya walau harus menghabiskan berjam-jam. Pikir Yesung. Ia masukkan buku bacaannya dan berjalan menghampiri Donghae. Tangannya terulur memberikan sekaleng minuman soda kepada Donghae, "Minumlah." Donghae menerima pemberian Yesung dan langsung menenggaknya. Senyum tercipta di wajah Yesung, tubuhnya perlahan duduk di samping Donghae. "Pelan-pelan atau kau akan tersedak", ujarnya tanpa melihat wajah Donghae.

"Uhuk.. uhuk…" dan tak berselang beberapa detik, Donghae tersedak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kedua kaki itu melangkah perlahan memasuki sebuah rumah. Mengendap-endap ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Namun, tepukan di pundak berhasil membuatnya kaget. "Pak Park!" serunya merasa lega.

"Astaga.. kenapa dengan wajah tuan? Dan baju tuan juga kotor." Dengan rasa khawatir, Pak Park menyentuh luka memar di wajah Donghae.

"Hanya luka kecil, aku mandi dulu Paman." Donghae tersenyum agar Pak Park tak khawatir lagi padanya.

"Baiklah, Tuan Besar sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Ia menunggu tuan nanti untuk makan malam bersama." Ujarnya menyampaikan pesan Hangeng.

"Aku akan turun setelah mandi."

**oOo**

Suasana makan malam terasa mengesalkan bagi Donghae. Ia jengah dengan seseorang yang bergelayut manja pada ayahnya. Sungguh tak punya malu pikirnya.

"Donghae, kenalkan ini Heechul teman ayah." Heechul mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Donghae, tersenyum berusaha beramah tamah.

"Ah.. jadi ini anakmu Han? Kau sangat manis." Mendengar ucapan sang yeoja membuat Donghae ingin muntah. Sejenak, Heechul memandang Hangeng seolah mengatakan sesuatu, dan di balas dengan anggukan oleh Hangeng.

"Donghae, kami akan menikah. Aku akan menjadi ibumu." Ucap Heechul seceria mungkin. Berusaha menarik hati calon anaknya.

.

.

.

Prang

Donghae meletakkan sendoknya dengan keras, menimbulkan bunyi benturan dengan piring. "Aku tak akan menyetujui hubungan ayah dengan perempuan ini." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal dan marah.

"Donghae, sopanlah sedikit!" Bentak Hangeng. Ia menghela nafas menahan emosi saat Donghae justru pergi menuju kamarnya tanpa menghiraukan panggilannya.

"Tenanglah sayang, kita pasti bisa meyakinkannya", hibur yeoja berusia tiga puluh tahunan itu sembari mengelus pundak calon suaminya. Dan Hangeng hanya mengangguk menanggapi. Berusaha memaklumi perilaku Donghae yang belum bisa menerima Heechul. Namun, seiring berjalannya waktu ia yakin Donghae akan menerima kehadiran yeoja yang dicintainya itu. Karena sebenarnya ia melakukan ini juga untuk anaknya, agar Donghae dapat merasakan kasih sayang seorang ibu.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

**Aah.. ini dia yang dimaksud Donghae dan Siwon akan bermain bersama. Haha.. :)**

**Oke.. ini buat para SiHae shipper~ Hadiah untuk akhir pekan.. kkeke~**

**Ada yang tertarik dengan ff ini? Ini ff genrenya agak-agak humor ringan.. konfliknya juga ringan. Tapi di chap-chap selanjutnya mungkin agak berat dikit lah.. **

**Jadi, adakah yang mau lanjutannya?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Stepmother? Oh No!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Chapter 2]**

**.**

**.**

**"Aku tidak akan pernah menganggapmu ibu!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Satu minggu lagi merupakan hari perayaan ulang tahun Huston School. Para anggota OSIS dan beberapa guru disibukkan dengan berbagai persiapan. Yunho meletakkan beberapa map di meja sang ketua OSIS yang membutuhkan goresan tanda tangan ketua. Tangannya membuka pintu ruangan OSIS berniat kembali ke kelas. Tapi ia justru dikejutkan dengan sesorang berdiri di depan pintu. "Jeejoong?" Seru Yunho mengenali juniornya. Tentu saja mengenalnya, Jaejoong juga adalah tetangga Yunho. Bahkan ia sudah mencintai namja cantik ini sejak sekolah menengah pertama. Namun, ia belum berani mengungkapkan perasaannya sampai sekarang. Apalagi sekarang ia mengetahui bahwa sahabatnya Siwon juga menyukai Jaejoong. Tak mungkin ia harus bersaing dengan sahabatnya sendiri. Baginya persahabatanlah yang utama.

"Kau mencari Siwon? Kembalilah nanti, ia sedang ada rapat di ruang guru", Lanjutnya. Raut wajah Jaejoong tampak sedikit kecewa.

"Ah begitu. Baiklah aku akan kembali nanti." Jaejoong hendak pergi, tetapi ia kembali berbalik. "Emm.. hyung, apakah nanti sore kau ada waktu? Aku ingin mengajakmu ke cafe Hee Gi noona. Hari ini adalah hari pertama pembukaan cafe."

"Benarkah? Hee Gi noona sudah membuka cafenya? Aah.. noonamu memang hebat." Ujar Yunho tersenyum. Sebagai tetangga mereka saling mengenal anggota keluarga masing-masing. "Baiklah. Aku juga ingin mengucapkan selamat untuk Hee Gi noona."

"Hey.. bagaimana luka memarmu Jae?"

"Siwon hyung sudah mengobatinya kemarin." Hati Yunho sedikit kecewa mendengarnya. Namun segera ia hapus rasa cemburu yang menyerangnya dan tersenyum.

"Baguslah." Ucap Yunho tersenyum berusaha menutupi perasaannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

.

Siwon, Yunho, dan Yesung memilih meja di dekat jendela untuk menghabiskan waktu istirahat mereka di kantin. Obrolan-obrolan ringan bergulir di tengah perbincangan. Pandangan Yunho menangkap seorang junior yang duduk terdiam sendirian di salah satu meja kantin. "Hey.. tumben sekali anak itu duduk tenang. Sepertinya hari ini ia belum membuat masalah." Ujar Yunho memperhatikan juniornya. Yesung tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar ucapan Yunho. "Maksudmu Donghae?" Matanya mengikuti arah pandang Yunho. Begitupula Siwon. "Siapa lagi?" Balas Yunho tertawa tipis.

Baru saja mereka bertiga menyangka hari ini mereka terbebas dari mengurusi persoalan Donghae. Suara keributan terdengar di telinga mereka. Salah satunya adalah suara yang tak asing lagi, Donghae. Ketiganya kompak menghela nafas. Dugaan mereka salah.

* * *

"Siwon menarik tangan Donghae menuju ruangan OSIS. Jam pelajaran telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang BK stelah sang guru BK memberikan petuahnya kepada Donghae. Siwon membuka pintu ruangan. "Donghae, sebagai hukumanmu kau harus membersihkan ruangan ini. Haah...", Siwon menghela nafas. "Setengah jam lagi aku akan kembali. Kau harus sudah menyelesaikannya." Ia meninggalkan Donghae sendirian di ruang OSIS.

Donghae memulai hukumannya dengan merapikan beberapa tumpukan dokumen. Menata dokumen-dokumen di rak, menyapu lantai, mengelap meja, membersihkan jendela, dan terakhir ia meletakkan kardus yang diberikan seorang pengurus OSIS ke atas rak. "Selesai." Ucapnya sembari menepuk-nepukkan tangan. Membersihkan tangannya dari debu. Lengan baju dan jasnya masih tergulung sebatas siku. Ini sudah empat puluh menit semenjak Siwon menyuruhnya membersihkan ruangan. Tetapi Siwon belum juga kembali. Meskipun lelah, ia sangat senang karena setidaknya ia bisa dekat dengan Siwon karena hukuman ini.

Karena bosan menunggu, akhirnya Donghae tertidur di kursi dengan kedua tangannya yang terlipat menyangga kepala di meja. Membersihkan ruangan menguras sebagian besar tenaganya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Arloji di pergelangan tangan Siwon menunjukkan pukul 3.25 p.m. Karena memberi pengarahan kepada anggota baru klub basket yang diikutinya, ia lupa pada Donghae. Dengan tergesa kakinya melangkah menuju ruang OSIS. Baru disadarinya bahwa memberikan hukuman untuk membersihkan ruang OSIS bisa menjadi kesalahan. Karena bisa saja Donghae bukan membersihkan tetapi malah membuatnya semakin berantakan jika mengingat perilaku Donghae. Tangannya segera membuka pintu dan ia sungguh bersyukur karena apa yang dibayangkan tidak terjadi. Matanya menatap sekitar, mengamati bahwa ruangan telah rapi dan bersih dibandingkan sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum lega. "Dimana dia?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. Siwon memasuki ruangan dan menemukan seseorang yang dicarinya tengah tertidur.

'Bukankah jika ia tenang seperti ini dia sangat manis?'

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya menghapus pikiran yang aneh menurutnya. "Donghae.. bangunlah", Siwon mengguncang tubuh Donghae dengan pelan, berusaha membangunkan. "Donghae." Serunya lagi mendekat. Namun, Donghae malah mengigau dan memukul wajah Siwon dengan tangannya, meskipun pukulan itu pelan karena Donghae masih berada di bawah alam sadarnya. "Yah!" Siwon terkejut dengan tamparan Donghae. Sedikit kesal, ia tinggalkan Donghae dan duduk di kursinya, menyelesaikan berkas laporan.

* * *

**5.00 p.m.**

Siwon menguap beberapa kali. Laporan sudah ia selesaikan. Ia hendak membangunkan Donghae lagi, tetapi ternyata Donghae telah bangun terlebih dahulu. "Kau sudah bangun? Pulanglah ini sudah jam lima sore." Ungkapnya. Siwon pun telah menenteng tas. Donghae sedikit linglung memikirkan apa yang sebelumnya terjadi. Beberapa detik kemudian ia baru teringat kalau ia tertidur karena menunggu Siwon. Ia mendekati Siwon dan berkata, "Hyung.. ijinkan aku tidur di rumahmu nde?" Ia sungguh malas pulang ke rumah mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Apalagi mengingat wajah wanita bernama Heechul itu.

"Apa?"

"Ayolah Siwon hyung.. ku mohon~" rengeknya. Dengan terpaksa akhirnya Siwon memperbolehkan Donghae menginap di rumahnya. Siapa tahu ia bisa mendapatkan informasi kenapa Donghae tidak ingin pulang ke rumah.

"Cepatlah." Dan Donghae bersorak gembira di dalam hatinya. Ia akan menginap di rumah Siwon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Siwon.. siapa dia? Apa dia pacarmu?" Nyonya Choi menyambut kedatangan anaknya dan menatap seseorang di samping Siwon. Donghae menjadi sedikit salah tingkah dan tersenyum menanggapi perkataan nyonya Choi.

"Bukan Mom, dia juniorku di sekolah."

"Selamat malam Bibi. Aku Donghae. Bolehkah aku menginap di sini semalam?" Ucap Donghae terus terang. Nyonya Choi tersenyum mendengarnya. Bukankah anak ini sangat lucu dan polos? Pikirnya. Tentu nyonya Choi tak tahu bagaimana perilaku Donghae di sekolah. Ternyata wajah polos dan manis Donghae dapat diandalkan untuk situasi seperti ini. Siwon menatap Donghae heran. jarang sekali Siwon mendengar ucapan sopan dan manis dari mulut Donghae. Biasanya hanya teriakan dan amukan anak itu yang Siwon dengar.

"Tentu saja, masuklah. Siwon, ajak Donghae ke kamarmu. Pinjamkan baju untuknya." Siwon mengangguk pasrah dan menarik tangan Donghae menuju kamarnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Donghae dengan pakaian milik Siwon bersiap menaiki ranjang Siwon. Namun Siwon segera menghentikannya, "Ya! Siapa yang menyuruhmu tidur di sana? Kau tidur di sofa!" Ujarnya lantang. Dengan kesal Donghae menuruti perintah Siwon. Dia hanya menumpang, wajar jika ia harus mematuhi perintah pemilik kamar. Berbaring di sofa dan menggerutu tak jelas di belakang Siwon. Sementara sang pemilik kamar masih berkutat dengan laptop miliknya. Karena bosan, Donghae mendekati Siwon dan melihat apa yang dikerjakan. Proposal. Oh, sepertinya Siwon sedang membuat proposal untuk pencairan dana kegiatan sekolah.

Bosan. Akhirnya Donghae memutuskan tidur saja. Karena tubuhnya yang lelah, dengan segera ia terbuai ke alam mimpi.

**.**

**.**

Siwon terganggu dengan deringan ponsel yang terus berbunyi sejak semenit yang lalu. Ia cari asal suara dan menemukan ponsel Donghae di dalam tas sekolah.

**_Home calling…_**

Sedikit ragu Siwon menjawab panggilan tersebut.

'Tuan muda Donghae, kenapa jam segini Anda belum pulang? Kalau Tuan Besar tahu, tuan bisa dimarahi.'

"Ah, maaf.. aku Siwon teman Donghae."

'Apa sesuatu terjadi pada tuan muda? Dimana dia?'

"Tenanglah, Donghae bersamaku. Apakah ia tidak mengatakan apapun?" Siwon mengelus tengkuknya canggung. Merasa tak enak karena Donghae ternyata tidak memberi kabar pada orang rumah. Meskipun bukan dia yang mengajak Donghae menginap.

'Ada apa? Apa dia terluka?'

"Oh.. tidak. Donghae menginap di rumahku. Dia sudah tidur, apa kau ingin berbicara padanya? Aku akan membangunkannya-"

'Tidak perlu. baiklah kalau begitu.'

"Maaf, karena membuatmu khawatir." Bahkan Siwon heran kenapa dia berucap maaf seperti itu.

'Tuan muda mungkin lupa memberitahiku. Maaf jika tuan muda merepotkanmu Siwon.'

"Ah.. tidak."

Siwon meletakkan kembali ponsel Donghae ke dalam tas. Beralih memandang Donghae yang tertidur di sofa. "Bocah ini. Hah..," Siwon menghela nafas, tak mungkin baginya berterus terang bahwa Donghae merepotkannya pada Tuan Park. Ia masih memiliki sopan santun. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tidur saja.

* * *

**oOo**

Heechul menata beberapa perabotan rumah yang baru. Mengganti foto-foto yang ada dengan foto yang baru. Ia tersenyum memandang hasil kerjanya.

Donghae memasuki rumah dengan mata yang terus tertuju pada layar handphone digenggamannya. Tak sengaja ia menabrak Heechul hingga jus jeruk di tangan Heechul tumpah membasahi dress yang dikenakannya. "Akh! Kamu lagi kamu lagi. Kamu sengaja ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada tinggi. Donghae melirik malas dan mengacuhkannya. Tangan Heechul menahan Donghae yang akan berlalu pergi. "Ingat ya Hae, aku akan menjadi ibu mu sebentar lagi jadi kamu harus menurut."

"Apa? Ibu? Sampai kapanpun aku tak akan menganggapmu ibu!" Ujarnya ketus. Heechul tampak emosi dengan tingkah Donghae. "Dasar anak nakal!" Tangannya melayang hendak menampar Donghae ketika suara Hangeng terdengar mengucap salam. Segera Heechul berpura-pura menangis tersedu-sedu. Hangeng yang baru pulang dari kantor terkejut melihat Heechul menangis. Didekatinya sang calon istri dan anaknya. "Ada apa ini?" Tanyanya melihat Donghae. Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya, jengah. "Chulie.. ada apa?" Matanya ganti memandang Heechul.

Heechul memeluk Hangeng dan menangis. Seolah mengadukan apa yang dialaminya. "Donghae bilang ia tak mau menganggapku ibunya Han", tangisnya semakin kencang di dada Hangeng. Sementara Donghae melotot kesal pada wanita dipelukan ayahnya. Bukankah tadi wanita itu berperan menjadi nenek sihir, mengapa sekarang seolah-olah ia adalah seorang Cinderella yang tertindas. Mulutnya sudah gatal untuk berucap pedas pada nenek sihir di hadapannya. Tetapi ucapan Hangeng membuat ia gagal mengutarakan makiannya. "Donghae, apa itu benar?" Hangeng berkata dengan tegas.

"Kenapa appa lebih percaya pada wanita itu daripada anakmu sendiri?" Protesnya kesal.

"Donghae, cepat minta maaf."

"Aku tak mau!" Ucapnya keras menolak perintah ayahnya. Dengan cepat ia meninggalkan keduanya menuju kamar. Menutup pintu kamar dengan keras yang mengakibatkan Pak Park terkaget. Kepergiannya diiringi teriakan Hangeng, "Appa tak akan memberimu uang saku selama seminggu!"

Pak Park memandang pintu kamar Donghae dengan prihatin. Keadaan rumah menjadi tak tenteram akhir-akhir ini setelah Heechul menginjakkan kakinya di rumah ini. Ia hanyalah lelaki tua yang menyayangi Donghae dan menginginkan kebahagiaan bagi keluarga dimana ia mengabdi. Sangat lancang jika ia mencampuri urusan tuannya. Yang bisa dilakukannya hanya memberikan yang terbaik untuk keluarga ini.

* * *

**oOo**

Perayaan ulang tahun sekolah telah berakhir sebulan yang lalu. Para panitia kegiatan dapat bersantai setelah menyelenggarakan acara dengan sukses.

"Siwon, apa dua hari ini Donghae menghubungimu?" Yesung bertanya. Mereka berdua bersama Yunho tengah berkumpul di kantin seperti biasa.

"Memang sedekat itu hubungan Siwon dengan bocah itu?" Yunho tertawa melirik Siwon. Sementara Siwon tersenyum menanggapi sindiran sahabatnya. Sikap Siwon terhadap Donghae memang sedikit lebih baik setelah Donghae pernah menginap di rumahnya. Tak seperti dulu yang selalu bersikap ketus pada Donghae. Tapi, bukan berarti mereka adalah teman akrab bukan.

"Tidak. Memangnya ada apa?" Jawab Siwon. Yesung hanya berpikir mungkin Donghae menghubungi Siwon karena ia tahu Donghae memendam perasaan terhadap sahabatnya itu.

"Dia tak masuk sekolah selama tiga hari. Aku menanyakan pada teman sekelasnya tapi tak ada yang tahu. Kau tahu bukan, Kim seonsaengnim selalu menyerahkan hal-hal seperti itu kepada pengurus OSIS." Yesung mencoba menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya. Tentu ia sangat mengkhawatirkan Donghae.

"Yah, dia memang begitu. Sejak kapan pengurus OSIS menjadi asisten Guru BK?" Yunho menyetujui ucapan Yesung.

"Jadi? Kapan kita ke rumahnya?" Sahut Yunho kemudian. Memandang kedua sahabatnya.

"Nanti sa-", ucapan Siwon terhenti saat ponselnya bordering. Kedua temannya memandang seakan bertanya. "Tunggu sebentar." Siwon melihat layar handphonenya yang menampilkan sebuah nama.

**_-Donghae calling-_**

"Hallo, Donghae?" Yesung dan Yunho serempak memandang Siwon.

'…'

"Tapi Donghae tidak ada di sekolah hari ini."

'…'

"Baiklah, aku akan mencoba mencarinya setelah pulang sekolah nanti."

'…'

"Apa yang dikatakannya Siwon? Siapa yang menelefon?" Yesung bertanya penasaran. Ia khawatir terjadi apa-apa pada Donghae.

"Tuan Park, pelayan di rumah Donghae. Dia menanyakan keadaan Donghae karena tadi pagi wajah Donghae pucat. Tadi pagi Donghae pamit pergi ke sekolah, Tuan Park ingin menghubunginya, tetapi ponsel Donghae tertinggal."

"Tapi bukankah hari ini Donghae tidak ke sekolah?" Sahut Yunho bingung.

"Itulah Yun, Tuan Park sangat khawatir setelah aku memberitahunya. Ia meminta bantuanku untuk mencarinya."

"Kami akan membantumu. Bukankah sudah tugas kita menangani bocah itu?" Ucap Yunho mencairkan suasana. Mereka bertiga tersenyum mendengarnya. Perasaan khawatir sedikit menganggu Siwon dan Yesung. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Ocehan Yunho tak dipedulikan oleh keduanya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**7.00 p.m.**

"Bocah itu, kemana sebenarnya dia?" Siwon tak tahu harus mencari Donghae dimana. Beberapa teman sekelas Donghae sudah ia tanyai tapi tak seorang pun yang tahu. Beberapa tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Donghae juga sudah Siwon datangi. Tapi nihil. Sudah 5 jam ia berkeliling, tubuhnya sangat lelah.

"Lebih baik aku pulang terlebih dahulu, setelah mandi aku akan mencarinya lagi."

Siwon memasuki gerbang rumahnya dengan memijit pundaknya yang terasa pegal. Pandangannya menangkap seseorang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya.

'Siapa? Bukankah Dad dan Mom belum pulang dari New York?' Siwon bertanya-tanya hingga ia dapat melihat siluet wajah sosok tersebut.

"Donghae?" Serunya tak percaya. Ia segera berlari dan menangkap tubuh Donghae yang limbung. "Donghae? Apa yang terjadi?" Tubuh Donghae menyandar dalam dekapan Siwon yang menahannya agar tak terjatuh. Bau alkohol tercium, Siwon yakin Donghae mabuk.

"Ah.. hyu- uung.. mereka hik tak boleh menikah. Siwon hyu..ng-", setelah mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Donghae pingsan dalam pelukan Siwon. Dengan tubuhnya yang lebih tinggi dan berotot, ia mampu menahan berat tubuh mungil Donghae. Rasa khawatir menghinggapinya. Segera ia gendong tubuh Donghae ke kamar.

**.**

**.**

"Siwon.. kami pulang dulu ok? Aku sungguh heran, kenapa bocah itu pergi ke rumahmu? " Gerutu Yunho tak habis pikir. Yesung terdiam, ia tahu alasan mengapa rumah Siwon yang dituju Donghae. Hatinya sedikit tak rela meninggalkan Donghae bersama Siwon. Mereka berdua segera datang ke rumah Siwon setelah Siwon memberitahu bahwa Donghae berada di rumahnya.

"Baiklah, hati-hati. "

Siwon kembali ke kamarnya setelah mengatar kedua sahabatnya pulang. Donghae masih terbaring di kasurnya. Ia mengambil ponsel hendak menghubungi Tuan Park. Namun, niatnya terhenti. Kembali teringat ucapan Donghae sebelum pingsan. Ia menebak bahwa Donghae memiliki masalah dengan keluarganya. Sebulan bersama Donghae, sedikit banyak membuatnya mengerti. Donghae hanya seorang yang kesepian.

Walaupun bukan seorang psikolog atau konselor atau apapun itu, Siwon memahami kenakalan Donghae mungkin karena rasa kesepian yang ia alami. Ia memperhatikan Donghae yang tertidur pulas. 'Apa masalahnya seberat itu?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Lamunannya buyar saat handphonenya bergetar.

**-1 message from Jaejoong-**

_Hyung, kenapa kau pulang duluan? Aku mencarimu tadi ,_

Bibir Siwon melengkungkan senyum melihat emoticon yang dikirimkan Jaejoong. Jarinya segera mengirim balasan.

To: Jaejoong

_Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu. Aku ada urusan mendadak. Kau menungguku? Lain kali cepatlah pulang jika aku tak mengunjungi kelasmu. Mengerti?_

From: Jaejoong

_Urusan apa? Oh baiklah. Aku mengerti! Selamat malam hyung ^.^_

Siwon meletakkan ponselnya. Sedikit menghela nafas. Ia bimbang, ia yakin bahwa perasaannya pada Jaejoong masih sama. Ia masih menyukai Jaejoong. Tapi, mengapa Donghae juga muncul dipikirannya? Ia mengusap wajahnya, bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri.

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Anak ini masih tidur? YA! Bangun pemalas!" Teriak Siwon membangunkan Donghae. Ini sudah pukul 6.00 a.m. mereka harus bersiap-siap jika tak ingin terlambat ke sekolah.

Donghae yang masih setengah sadar dibawa Siwon ke kamar mandi. "Buka mulutmu Hae!" Perintahnya. Mata Donghae terpejam, tapi ia menuruti perintah Siwon. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Tanpa aba-aba, Siwon memasukkan kedua jarinya ke tenggorokan Donghae membuat Donghae membuka kedua matanya dan memuntahkan isi perutnya. "Hoeekk.. uhuk.. uhuk..", Siwon memijat pelan tengkuk Donghae. Ia membantu Donghae cepat sadar dari mabuknya.

* * *

Sarapan pagi telah terhidang di meja makan keluarga Choi. Seorang pelayan melangkah pergi meninggalkan majikannya. "Hyung, kenapa aku bisa berada di rumahmu? Aah.. aku sama sekali tak ingat apa yang terjadi", keluh Donghae memegangi kepalanya.  
Siwon menggelengkan kepala, "Sudahlah, cepat sarapan dan ganti bajumu dengan seragamku."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hyung, apa kau tak punya kemeja seragam yang lain? Ini tak pas." Donghae merentangkan tangan memperlihatkan kemeja kebesaran Siwon di tubuhnya. Mati-matian Siwon menahan tawanya yang hampir meledak. Wajahnya memerah menahan tawa. "YA! Aku tak punya ukuran seragam yang pas denganmu. Sudahlah, pakai saja itu. Cepatlah jika kau tak ingin ku hukum karena terlambat nanti." Donghae mendengus kesal, tapi apa boleh buat. Untung saja celana seragam miliknya tidak kotor sehingga bisa ia kenakan. Kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan memakai celana seragam Siwon yang pastinya akan membuat ia terlihat seperti ondel-ondel.

**.**

**.**

Donghae berjalan di sisi Siwon, lengan seragamnya ia gulung beberapa lipatan. Jas sekolah milik Siwon sengaja tak dipakainya, tentu karena agak besar. Tak ada percakapan berarti dari keduanya. Donghae terus melamun tak bersemangat hingga Siwon enggan memulai pembicaraan. Wajah Donghae tampak sedikit pucat akibat pengaruh alcohol yang membuat kepalanya masih pusing pagi ini.

Donghae berjalan menuju kelas. Para siswa memandangnya dengan tatapan kasian, mengejek. Mereka membicarakan Donghae di belakang. Sementara Donghae sendiri tak tahu menahu apa yang terjadi, hanya bisikan-bisikan tak mengenakkan dari para siswa. Gerah juga dibuatnya. Apalagi kondisi fisik dan emosinya sedang tak baik.

Di lorong ia berpapasan dengan Jaejoong. "Hey, lihat siapa yang datang ke sekolah hari ini", ejek Jaejoong. Dua orang teman Jaejoong menertawakan Donghae.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Bentak Donghae meninggalkan Jaejoong. Ia sedang tak berminat untuk berdebat. Kepalanya pusing.

"Ck, pantas saja kelakuannya seperti itu. Keluarganya tak utuh. Ibu tiri? Haha..", tangan Donghae mengepal mendengar celotehan seorang siswa bersama temannya. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia berbalik dan memukul wajah siswa tersebut hingga tersungkur. Teman siswa tersebut yang tak terima, balas mendorong dan memukul perut Donghae. Mengetahui fisik Donghae yang sedang tak sehat, dua orang siswa itu menghajar Donghae lagi. Namun, seruan seseorang membuat keduanya bergegas kabur.

"Donghae!" Siwon membantu Donghae berdiri, tetapi tiba-tiba Donghae berlari menjauhi Siwon. Siwon dibuat cemas dengan hal itu, apalagi melihat air mata yang menetes dari kedua bola mata Donghae. Kabar yang beredar di sekolah tentu sudah diketahuinya. Hal itulah yang menyebabkan dirinya tak tenang sekarang karena memikirkan Donghae.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau mendengar kabar yang beredar kan?" Yunho bertanya menyelidik kepada sahabatnya. Kabar tentang ayah Donghae yang akan menikah lagi. "Hey, sejak kapan kau cerewet sekali Yun?" Kata Siwon sebal. Tak ingin membahas berita yang disebar orang tak bertanggung jawab. Pikirannya sedang tertuju pada satu orang. Ia khawatir hingga membuat dirinya gusar.

"Apa? Si anak nakal itu? Ah.. benar, hampir setiap sudut sekolah membicarakannya." Seorang teman yang duduk di depan meja Yunho menanggapi perkataan Yunho. Siwon masih menulis sesuatu di bukunya, tak memperdulikan pembicaraan Yunho dan Yoochun. "Ah.. kasian sekali bocah itu, semua orang membicarakannya. Jika itu aku, aah.. haruskah aku keluar dari sekolah ini?" Ucap Yoochun dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Diamlah jidat! Aku tak bertanya pendapatmu. Tapi.. ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan bocah itu ya?" Siwon berdiri dan pergi meninggalkan kelas. Hatinya kesal mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya. "Won.. kau mau kemana?" Tanya Yunho menghentikan langkah Siwon.

"Hanya mengecek keadaan." Jawab Siwon dan berlalu pergi.

"Ah! Ada apa dengannya? Aneh sekali." Yoochun mengamati Siwon yang berjalan keluar kelas. Yunho mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak tahu.

"Sudahlah, mana lolipopmu? Berikan padaku!" Yunho merebut permen lolipop di tangan Yoochun.

* * *

Siwon lagi-lagi harus pulang terlambat karena mencari beberapa sponsor untuk kegiatan sekolahnya. Beruntung ia sempat pulang dan membawa mobilnya. Ia baru saja keluar dari sebuah toko kue. Tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilnya, "Won hyung? Apa itu.. kau? Haha mengapa kau selalu ada dimana-mana huh?" ucapnya terbata. Donghae dengan mata sayunya tertawa. Tubuhnya berjalan sempoyongan.

"Donghae? Kau mabuk lagi?" Siwon memegang kedua bahu Donghae. "Ku antar pulang ok?" Sebelum Siwon menariknya, Donghae melepas genggaman tangan Siwon. Membuat Siwon yang sudah khawatir menjadi bingung.

"Pulang? Huh.. aku tak mau pulang hik." Donghae menggerakkan kakinya, berjalan sempoyongan. Tubuhnya berkali-kali hampir terjatuh. Siwon yang ada di dekatnya selalu siap siaga menangkap tubuh Donghae. "Tapi Hae, kau harus pulang. Pak Park dan ayahmu sangat mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Aku tak mau pulang hik.." terpaksa Siwon menyeret Donghae. Membawanya bersandar pada badan mobilnya yang terparkir di pinggir jalan agar Donghae tak terjatuh. "Kenapa kau hik.. membuatku seperti ini huh?" Donghae yang mabuk mulai berceloteh tak jelas. Siwon memandangnya khawatir. Tangan kirinya memegang pinggang Donghae agar tak terhuyung ke depan. Sementara tangan kanannya membuka pintu mobil. "Kau mabuk Hae." Ucapnya. Donghae bergerak kembali membuat tubuhnya terhuyung ke depan. Kedua tangan Siwon memegang pinggang Donghae menjaga keseimbangan.

"Kenapa kau selalu membuatku sakit hik.. kenapa bukan hik.. aku hyu..ung? Tidakkah kau menyadari huh.. aku hik.. menyu..kaimu hyung", Donghae memegang bahu Siwon dan tanpa aba-aba mencium bibir Siwon.

DEG

Siwon terpaku, tapi ia tak menolak ciuman Donghae. Beberapa saat kemudian Donghae melepas ciumannya dan tersenyum kepada Siwon. Detik selanjutnya ia jatuh tertidur di pelukan Siwon yang menahannya. Siwon masih terckejut bukan main dengan apa yang dilakukan Donghae. "Apa?" Seakan baru tersadar dari mimpinya. Matanya memandang wajah Donghae yang menyandar di bahunya tak percaya. Oh tidak.. mengapa jantungnya berdebar kencang seperti ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Sayang.. tenanglah, Donghae pasti baik-baik saja."

"Bagaimana bisa tenang? Dia anakku satu-satunya Chulie. Pak Park.. apa sudah ada kabar dari Donghae? Kau sudah menghubungi teman-temannya?" Ucap Hangeng tak tenang. Pak Park menunduk hormat dan tersenyum menenangkan, "Dia baik-baik saja Tuan. Dia berada di rumah temannya."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi? Antar aku menjemputnya." Hangeng beranjak dari duduknya diikuti Heechul.

"Sebaiknya tak usah Tuan. Donghae baik-baik saja di sana. Ia aman bersama Siwon."

"Siwon? Siapa dia? Kau mengenalnya?"

"Dia teman Donghae. Dia anak yang sangat sopan. Anda tak perlu khawatir."

"Baiklah. Tapi.. pastikan hal seperti ini tak terjadi lagi. Seminggu lagi kami akan menikah. Aku ingin Donghae membantu persiapan pernikahan kami."

"Baik tuan." Hangeng berlalu ke kamarnya. Heechul berjalan menghampiri Park, "Pastikan anak itu tak membuat ulah." Ucapnya tak ramah dan mengikuti Hangeng ke kamar. Park menggeleng prihatin. Ia tak ingin Donghae mendapat perlakuan tak baik dari Heechul kelak.

**oOo**

Siwon berjalan mondar-mandir di kamar. Jantungnya masih berdegup kencang mengingat apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Donghae menyukainya dan menciumnya. Hatinya seolah mengembang senang. Tapi ia tak mengerti kenapa ia harus senang. Ia bingung apakah ini hanya karena terbawa suasana atau memang dirinya jatuh cinta pada Donghae.

"Aargh.. dia membuatku gila!" Siwon memandang wajah Donghae yang tertidur di ranjangnya. 'Ok.. aku akui dia memang manis. Tapi.. sejak kapan aku menyukainya? Apa aku sudah tak menyukai Jaejoong?' Siwon sibuk memikirkan perasaannya. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membuktikan perasaannya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

_**To be continued...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**eh pada dapat feelnya gak sih ini?**

**Tapi saya mau ngucapin makasih dulu :D buat: **

**Arum Junnie l KittYoongFisHae l Lee Suhae l casanova indah l CuteFishy l haexhyuk l arumfishy l Yulika19343382 l nnaglow l Kim Haemi l princelee86 l sellinandrew l HimaKawaii l Lullu20 l risaawaw**

**dan juga yang sudah membaca dan suka^^**

**Donghae: Oo.. ada beberapa pertanyaan yang masuk.**

**risaawaw: Heechul jangan jadi ibu tiri yang buruk**

**Heechul: Apa karena mulutku terlalu pedas mereka memberiku peran seperti ini?**

**Lullu: Hae jadi bad. Apa terjadi cinta segi 5?**

**Siwon: Dia sungguh tak cocok dengan peran itu. Cinta segi 5 terdengar keren~ :^)**

**Himawari: Donghae berantemnya lucu. Siapa malaikat penolong Hae? Yunho dan Siwon menyukai Jaejoong?**

**Jaejoong: Adegan itu sangat konyol~ Aku memang mempesona *smile**

**Donghae: Ayo lakukan lagi hyung~**

**Jaejoong: ?**

**sellinandrew: Heechul punya anak Siwon?**

**Donghae: Bukan.. bukan.. Heechul hyung-**

**Heechul: Diamlah! **

**Dara: Donghae jadi troublemaker!**

**Donghae: Apa kau menyukainya? Bagaimana peranku?**

**Haemi: Ceritanya bakal kayak cinderella?**

**Siwon: Simba akan melindungi cinderella :^)**

**nnaglow: akhirnya ff SiHae~**

**Siwon: Kami serasi bukan?**

**Donghae: Bagaimana dengan Eunhyuk?**

**Yulika: mau~**

**Yesung: Apa kau menyukainya?**

**arum: SiHae moment kurang!**

**Siwon: Datanglah ke dorm.. aku dan Donghae berlatih adegan ciuman setiap malam.**

**Donghae: *shy **

**haexhyuk: Kesel ama Siwon!**

**Donghae: Ahaha~ dia memang menyebalkan~**

**Yesung: *tertawa**

**cutefishy: Malaikat penolongnya Yesung?**

**Yesung: Aku akan memberimu tanda tangan**

**casanova: Siapapun pasangan Hae pasti ok!**

**Heechul: Ya~ meskipun dia sangat bodoh tapi aku menyayanginya.**

**Donghae: Bodoh? Aku pintar!**

**Suhae: Yeye suka hae!**

**Yesung: Jadi mana yang lebih serasi? YeHae atau SiHae?**

**KittYoongFisHae: Lanjut!**

**Siwon: bagaimana dengan chapter ini? :^)**

**Arum: Heechul jadi orang baik?**

**Hangeng: Hati-hati jika bertemu dengannya. **

_**Review?**_

**Adakah yang punya ide cerita menarik untuk kelanjutannya? **


End file.
